monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs - Your Administration - Master Ceadeus 27 (Bcrat) - Mckrongs (Bcrat) - PurpleIsGood (Bcrat) Setheo (Admin) - Democide (Admin) - Cottonmouth255 (admin) ?! warte,warte,warte, wirklich? OMG LOL?! Naja bin aus Niederösterrreich, Mödling um genauer zu sein. xD toll mal nen anderen zu treffen, der die gleiche Sprache spricht. Früher gab es einen User namens Democide, welcher aus Deutschland war. Er früher hier ein Top Tier und hat mir das Fanon gezeigt ^^. Kannst ja mal mich auf skype adden und könnten zusammen mal was auf MH4U zusammen jagen gehen. Bin meistens im Main Wiki Chat anzutreffen ~ Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (talk) 09:41, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Das ist ja super!! Welche Versammlungshallennummer hast du denn? Welcher JR bist du? Ich brauch nämlich hilfe bei nem Apex Rajang in der Stadt. Request Since I created a render for Nether Megiagura, I ask of you. Is it possible for you to create renders for Cantios, Alpha epioth and maybe even Wiyska? I understand if you just want to create just one or do Gojira's snowy clamereus first and then rest. Chaoarren Chaohead (talk) 21:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Render Requests Hi nice to meet you.You have drawn some of the best images I have seen in this wiki,so can you draw for me renders for Zeoblaze (one normal and one in fury mode) a render for Icegron and another one for Sukandon?(Note:please don't draw a beared for Zeoblaze since it was part of the old concept.)Thanks.Dark Magala (talk) 14:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I meant beard not beared sorry.I have changed the shape of sukandon's face and tail.It's face is similar to the face in the link bellow minus the eyes and the nose. Link:http://robinpulpatt.deviantart.com/art/vampire-bat-face-282912728 Dark Magala (talk) 19:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Megia:Re Sicher kein ding, kannst du ruhig verwenden, sry erstmal für die späte rückmeldung. Btw hast du Skype? Hi Rio! I have a request.... I am working on another monster, or rather, race of lynians called the Charrelians. I want a render for the race, preferably showing both sexes, even if they are two different renders. I like the renders you make so I would like to see your take on them. I am doing an ecology for them as well, so while you are making the renders, feel free to make suggestions on the Charrelians. Thanks either way!Gojira57 (talk) 16:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Of course. Take your time. I understand. Gojira57 (talk) 17:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Render question Just to ask, how are the renders for Frezzed Epioth and Gelusioth going? Its been a while since you said you started the one for F.Epioth, and you said you wished to do a one for Gelu. Chaoarren Chaohead (talk) 20:15, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Sukandon's Render I don't mind if you add some changes to it,but its major appearance should be the same(but please still no eyes and no nose).Once again thank for the renders! Awesome render!Thanks alot for all the renders you have drawn. Dark Magala (talk) 03:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Thunder Taurobos I saw on the page of the original that this has less fur and lives in warm environments. Thunder based the crystals could reflect electric, so even if one misses, it will go to the next and fire in another direction. Or crystals shatter and they all create walls of electric from their reflections. For appearance I think the horns could be longer and have purple/blue coloured fur. And I should create a render for return of yours. ChaoarrenTalk 20:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, how are you doing? I know you maybe busy with other peoples render's including my Charrelians, but Is it ok if I leave a list of the top 10 monsters I need a render from you of? Here it is: #Appoc-Iblis (done) #Kalamos #Indominarch #Vengeful Kalamos #Deinon (nearly complete) #Great Deinon (nearly complete) #White Kalamos #Grand Kalamos #Quilin #Charrelian And that is all. Take your time, and do them when you feel like you have time, and be sure to critique each of them. Thanks either way.... Gojira57 (talk) 14:45, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Request Like I said, do them when you feel like you can. And I am a very patient person, so don't worry. And I am glad to hear you are up to it! ;) Gojira57 (talk) 15:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Ruby Blangonga and Megiagura Can I include Ruby Blangonga and Megiagura in my game?I really like these monsters and I have few fanged beasts in my game.When you finish all other requests (Even if it takes a month or two) can you make a render for my Razordrome standing near two Razorprey?Thanks and I still think you are a great artist Dark Magala (talk) 13:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, How are you doing? It's me, Gojira57. As you may know, I am working on the "Final Chapter" of my Monster Hunter Hurricurse series: Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. If you are interested, and have followed the series since Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia, The first of the series, I would reccomend checking it out from time to time. Also, if you have suggestions for characters, go here. And I have considered doing a variant for one of your monsters, namely, Viboracobrant. Like I said, it would take alot of planning, but I will consider making a variant. I like this monster so far though, and I would like to use it in my fan games if you are ok with this. Then maybe I can make a move set for it in MHEX2 onwards, and make more for my own take on it, and perhaps then I can make a variant. You might have to add more data to the original though, since I can only do so much with very little data on a monster. Things you may want to consider writing are: #Behavior? #Rivalries with other monsters? (optional, but if it makes sense to add it, go for it! think like Seregios and the rath wyverns) #Move set? #Materials? #What ranks it appears in? #In game information? #Interactions with Frenzy/Apex Status (or any virus or pathogen that may appear in your fan game. Optional, but worth considering) Other pages for this monster that you may want to consider are: #An ecology page? (optional) #Equipment sets? #Quests? #Cutscenes? #a Photo Gallery? Speaking of Photos, How are the renders coming along? Just curious, not trying to rush you. Anyways have a good day. Gojira57 (talk) 16:38, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Contest Render I am entering Setho's winter contest and one of its requirements is a render,so can you please draw a render for both the two forms of Sleipnira before 25 december?Thanks Dark Magala (talk) 15:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Star lvl You take the stars from the template, as in you realy just use copy and paste. That is why I placed it in the template in the first place. •Setheo• 17:49, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Star MAX. lvl Btw MAx Star lvl threat is 6 (7-8 if given persmission) It would look like this: *★☆☆☆☆☆ *★★☆☆☆☆ *★★★☆☆☆ *★★★★☆☆ *★★★★★☆ *★★★★★★ *★★★★★★★ *★★★★★★★★ RE: Undrea in MHOG Certainly, since I was expecting it to be in the game from the first place anyways. Also the Cursed Undrea is up for grabs too. *I couldn't help but also ask: how is the Dasamios render coming along? ChaoarrenTalk 19:39, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply I like this one better.... And I am glad to hear that Kalamos will be finished soon... And I hope you still had fun in Croatia regardless of the fact of having no wi-fi. Gojira57 (talk) 14:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply on Dasamios render It looks great but the only fault is the tail is meant to be a thin pointed spear shape. And since it is nearly finished, did you remember about the arm braces on it? Because it would be a bit disappointing if it doesn't. The rest has no problems and should remain their current ways. ChaoarrenTalk 20:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) *Nah, I don't care about how the tail is shaped anymore. I just want it completed. ChaoarrenTalk 21:58, March 18, 2016 (UTC)